


Rain

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: Blur/Oasis/Gorillaz College AU [1]
Category: Blur, Gorillaz, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Damon starts a group chat, the group's first night at Goldsmiths doesn't go as planned and Damon learns something he never knew about Graham.





	1. Rain Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the shortest overall summary I can give of this series is that it takes place during the modern day, the boys have just all finished secondary school together and are now all attending Goldsmiths University together across various different majors. This means that even though it's modern day that the boys are somewhere in between their late teens/early 20's (Think Parklife/Definately Maybe era).  
> Damon's a Theatre Major, Graham's an Art Major, Jamie's an Art Major, Alex is a French Major, Dave's a Politics Major, Noel's a Music Major and Liam is a Vocal Performance Major.  
> Damon has a dorm all to himself, Graham rooms with Jamie, Alex rooms with Dave and Noel rooms with Liam.  
> The name of the group chat is the great escape and here's a list of everybody's screen names in case you were confused (I invision this as kind of a Facebook group chat for some fucking reason)  
> Dan_Abnormal: Damon  
> goldengrahamcracker: Graham  
> jammy_dodger: Jamie  
> cheeseboy: Alex  
> useless_ginge: Dave  
> deadmau5-without-the-hat: Noel  
> pretty-green-gentleman: Liam
> 
> Jesus that felt like a mouthfull.

\- Dan_ Abnormal created a group chat.

                - Dan_Abnormal added goldengrahamcracker, jammy_dodger, cheeseboy, useless_ginge, deadmau5-without-the-hat and pretty-green-gentleman to the group chat.

                - Dan_Abnormal renamed the group chat the great escape.

                - cheeseboy: The great escape? Really?

                - goldengrahamcracker: I’m more surprised that it’s been almost four years and Damon still hasn’t changed his screen name.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Wow, thirty seconds into this chat and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

                - jammy_dodger: Always the memes with you.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Damon should just change his screen name to Meme Lord.

                - cheeseboy: Agreed.

                - jammy_dodger: I second that vote.

                - goldengrahamcracker: We should start a petition.

                - Dan_Abnormal: You’re all right twats.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Well, guess it’s better than being a plain ol’ twat.

                - Dan_Abnormal: You especially, Coxon!

                - goldengrahamcracker:  <3  :*

                - useless_ginge: What’s it with you and calling people by their proper names, Damon? It isn’t like you.

                - goldengrahamcracker: DAVE.

                - jammy_dodger: He lives! :D

                - useless_ginge: I’ve been here the entire time.  .-.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: What exactly is this for anyway?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Yeah, why’d you put this chat together, Damon?

                - cheeseboy: Ah, the Gallagher Brothers, they live as well.  :)

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Fuck off, Steve.

                - cheeseboy: Well hello to you too, love.  :*   <3

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Oi, be nice, he was only joking.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Don’t tell me what to do.

                - useless_ginge: Here we go…  .-.

                - jammy_dodger: Now you’ve really done it, Alex.

                - cheeseboy: What’d I say?!

                - jammy_dodger: Oh don’t play daft with me, you know exactly what you did!

                - cheeseboy: I don’t have any idea what you’re taking about, James.  ;)

                - goldengrahamcracker: You’re such a mum, Jamie.

                - jammy_dodger: Thanks, love.  :*  <3

                - Dan_Abnormal: You guys can leave if you want, I’m not gonna try and force you to stay.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Gladly, come on, Noel.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: No, I want to stay, so we’re staying.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Uuuuuugh, you’re no fun anymore.  >:(

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Oh, don’t be such a baby. And play nice!

                - cheeseboy: Ha-ha! :)

                - jammy_dodger: That goes for you too, Alex!

                - cheeseboy: Oh, you’re no fun either!  :P

                - Dan_Abnormal: Look, the whole reason I created the chat is so that we could keep in touch at school, ya know like if we need a cup of sugar or something, we can just send a message in the chat.

                - goldengrahamcracker: You’re so domestic.

                - Dan_Abnormal: It was the first scenario that came to mind ok!?

                - jammy_dodger: Jesus calm down, Day. We’re only teasing you.  <3

                - Dan_Abnormal: That’s all you’ve done since I started this thing! What is it, pick on Damon day?

                - cheeseboy: Yes.

                - useless_ginge: We only tease/pick because we love you!  <3

                - Dan_Abnormal: Aww thanks, Dave. See, at least Dave still loves me!

                - useless_ginge:  :* 

                - goldengrahamcracker: Hey!

                - cheeseboy: Uh, excuse me?

                - jammy_dodger: What am I, chopped liver?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: What about me?

                - pretty-green-gentleman: I thought we had something special!

                - Dan_Abnormal: Oh come on, you know I love you all!  :*  <3

                - useless_ginge: Aww!  <3

                - cheeseboy: So sweet!

                - jammy_dodger: I think I might cry! X’D

                - goldengrahamcracker: I love you too!  <3

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: You stay exactly as you are, Day, you sweet thing, you!  :*

                - pretty-green-gentleman: You lot are too fucking sappy for me.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Way to ruin the moment, Liam.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: What?! I’m just being honest!

                - Dan_Abnormal: So wait, who’s rooming with whom?

                - jammy_dodger: I’ve got Graham!

                - goldengrahamcracker: Hi.  :)

                - useless_ginge: I’m stuck with Alex and all of his French Cheese books.  :)

                - cheeseboy: Hey! Says the guy with three boxes full of law books and one box of clothes that’s only half full!

                - jammy_dodger: Now that’s strange, even for Dave.

                - Dan_Abnormal: I’m gonna have to call bullshit on that one, Alex.

                - cheeseboy: Don’t believe me? I’ll prove it to you then.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Damon, I think you’re challenging Alex to a battle that you’re going to lose.

                - cheeseboy sent a photo to the great escape.

                - Dan_Abnormal: I stand corrected.

                - jammy_dodger: Holy shit.  XD

                - cheeseboy: Thought I was joking, think again.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Wow, I think you might’ve broken a record, Dave, bravo!

                - useless_ginge: Thank you!  :)

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: I’m stuck with Liam, obviously.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Hey!

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: You brought too many fucking clothes with you!

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Well I wasn’t going to go trapesing about the campus naked!

                - cheeseboy: No, but I’m sure you would if given the option.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: You’re not wrong.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: No, no he’s really not.

                - cheeseboy: Hey, I was right!  :D

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Least I didn’t bring ten guitars with me to school.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Oh yes, god forbid the music major bring his guitars to school with him.

                - useless_ginge: Who are you rooming with, Damon?

                - jammy_dodger: Yes, tell us!

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Everyone’s so curious.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Indeed.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Damon’s not rooming with anyone.  :)

                - Dan_Abnormal: GRAHAM.

                - goldengrahamcracker:  ;)  ;*  <3

                - cheeseboy: WHAT.

                - jammy_dodger: Whoa, major spoiler alert here!

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: There’s no way, that’s impossible!... How did you do it?

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Yeah, and how do I get the same deal.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Shut up!

                - goldengrahamcracker: He’s paying extra to have a two person dorm all to himself.  :)

                - Dan_Abnormal: G R A H A M  I  T R U S T E D  Y O U.

                - goldengrahamcracker:  :)

                - cheeseboy: I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m hungry.

                - goldengrahamcracker: Me too.

                - jammy_dodger: Make that three.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Four.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Five.

                - useless_ginge: Six.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Well what do you say we all take a break from unpacking and meet down in the dining hall for some dinner?

                - cheeseboy: LAST ONE THERE HAS TO EAT AT THE SALAD BAR.

                - useless_ginge: Hey, no fair! Alex, wait for me!

                - goldengrahamcracker: Hey, that’s cheating! Come on Jamie, let’s beat ‘em there!

                - jammy_dodger: Roger that, Captain!

                - pretty-green-gentleman: NO FAIR, NOEL LOCKED THE DOOR ON ME.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Bet you can’t find the key.  ;)

                - Dan_Abnormal: Someone save a seat for me!


	2. Rain Part 2

                That evening’s dinner was filled with many a laugh, good food and much rejoicing. The inseparable boy’s gang from secondary school was finally reunited for another four years filled with mischief and memory-making.

                The group exited the dining hall and into the fading evening light, still carrying on a conversation that was previously being had at their table. Just then, Liam stopped dead in his tracks, turning his gaze to the dark and looming clouds in the sky just above him.

                “What’s the matter, Liam?” Noel piped up, by now the whole group had stopped and were now staring at Liam. Without warning, Liam took off like a shot running past the rest of the group and toward the Boys Dormitory Hall.

                “Liam, where are you going? It’s just a little bit of rain!” Noel shouted after him, but Liam just kept running, not even so much as giving a backward glance to the rest of the boys that he had just left behind.

                “I can’t get my hair wet; I’ll turn into a fuzz ball!” Liam shouted back to Noel, Noel chuckled a little bit; smiling as he turned to face the rest of the group who were all equally amused themselves.

                “I better go after him; he’ll be trying to break down to door to our room if I don’t get there in time.” Noel then began running after his younger brother, Damon then turned to the rest of the group and smiled before turning around and heading to run after Noel and Liam.

                “Hey, no fair, wait for me!” Graham exclaimed as he began to run after Damon.

                “Graham, wait!” Jamie exclaimed running up ahead, joining Graham and Damon as they all broke out into fits of laughter, leaving a tired Dave and a mischievous looking Alex behind them.

                Alex shoved Dave almost knocking him over before exclaiming loudly “Last one to their dorm is a rotten egg!” in classic Alex fashion as he took off past Damon, Graham and Jamie, heading towards the dorm hall.

                “Hey, no fair!” Dave exclaimed as he ran up to Alex giving him a light shove before they both broke out into laughter as well.

                By the time the group had made it back to the dorm hall, they were all out of breath, giggly and covered in a light sheen of sweat. What was a light drizzle just moments ago had turned into a full on downpour.

                “Well, guess that rules out late night skinny dipping in the fountain, aye?” Jamie piped up earning a chorus of chuckles from the group and a light elbow to the ribs from Graham. Jamie chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Graham’s shoulders, pulling him close into his side.

                “Only joking, love.” Jamie stated quietly to Graham as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

                The boys then said their goodnights and parted to return to their respective dorms across the many various floors of the hall, but as the storm raged on outside, a select few in the group were unaware that possibly one of the longest nights of their lives was just ahead of them.


	3. Rain Part 3

                 ~ Time Skip – 1:15am ~

 

                - cheeseboy: Uuuuuugh, this storm can go fuck itself with a stick… Anyone else asleep? Or at least trying to.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Nuh-uh.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Negatory.

                - Dan_Abnormal: I just got back from a shower.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Thanks for the info.  XD

                - Dan_Abnormal: What? I take showers when I can’t get to sleep.

                - useless_ginge: You’re not trying to sleep, Alex, you’re just lying in bed watching Les Miserables again.

                - cheeseboy: You can’t prove anything.

                - useless_ginge sent a photo to the great escape.

                - useless_ginge: I can see you in bed with your laptop and your headphones.

                - cheeseboy: Lay off ok?! It’s for my French class!

                - useless_ginge: Uh-huh, how many times have you watched it just this week, Alex?

                - cheeseboy: Fuck off.

                - useless_ginge:  ;)

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat sent a photo to the great escape.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Meanwhile.

                - cheeseboy: Aww! You guys would make a cute couple if you weren’t brothers… And if you didn’t look so alike...

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: …

                - pretty-green-gentleman: …

                - Dan_Abnormal: I think that came out more awkward than you meant it to, Alex.

                - cheeseboy: Yup.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Pretty much.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Indeed, Liam’s literally been doing this since he was a kid, carried it all throughout secondary school… It hasn’t stopped yet.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Fuck off, they only reason I’m doing it is because you’re more comfortable than my bed.  That mattress is like a fucking concrete slab.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Uh-huh.  :)

                - pretty-green-gentleman:  :P

                - useless_ginge: Hey, has anyone heard from Graham or Jamie since we got back?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Nope.

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Nada.

                - cheeseboy: Maybe they’re asleep?

                - Dan_Abnormal: I highly doubt that, I’ll shoot Jamie a text.

                - useless_ginge: Sounds good.

 

                - Dan_Abnormal started a chat with jammy_dodger.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Hey, what’s with the radio silence? Everyone’s worried about you and Graham.

                - Dan_Abnormal: You and Graham haven’t seemed like yourselves since that storm started.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Jamie, are you ok?

                - jammy_dodger: I need your help.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Jamie what’s wrong, you’re scaring me.

                - jammy_dodger: Graham’s locked himself in his closet and he won’t tell me why and I can’t get him to come out.

                - jammy_dodger: I think he may be having a panic attack.

                - jammy_dodger: Please, Damon, you know him better than I do and I don’t know what to do.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’m on my way over.

                - jammy_dodger: I don’t know… I’m sorry to make you do this, I know it’s late.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Don’t worry about it, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Just try to stay calm, ok?

                - jammy_dodger: Ok.

 

                Damon hopped off of the spot on his bed where he had previously been lounging, unravelling the towel from his now dry hair and pulling a light heather grey sweater over his head, he slipped on his Adidas and grabbed the keys to his dorm.

                He opened the door, but before leaving he dashed back into his room and grabbed his big fluffy grey blanket that he had brought from home, the one that Graham had always loved so much.

                Damon the exited his dorm locking the door behind him, dressed in nothing but a grey sweater, some beat up black jeans and his Adidas, with messy hair and a blanket, Damon headed for Jamie and Graham’s dorm, ready for the long night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, in case you were wondering, the photo that Noel sends to the chat is supposed to be of him lying on his bed with Liam snuggling on his chest, in case you were confused...
> 
> JUST LET ME HAVE MY FANTISIES PLEASE.


	4. Rain Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter is SUPER GAY  
> Side Effects include but are not limited to: Extreme Fangirling and Death by Fluff  
> You have been warned

                Damon was used to this kind of situation by now, getting a text at three in the morning that simply read “I’m outside” followed by a couple of small taps on his window. He would then spend the rest of the night riding Graham’s panic attack out with him, Graham wrapped in the same grey blanket as he cried into Damon’s shoulder, Damon rubbing his back and whispering affirmations to him all the while.

Pretty soon Graham would be asleep, mostly due to exhaustion, and like a routine Damon would gently remove Graham’s glasses and neatly place them on the side table next to his bed, he would shut off his light and lay back in bed, keeping Graham safe and sound in his embrace.

Graham would wake up the next morning, still wrapped in Damon’s arms he would begin to pepper Damon’s face with kisses, Damon would wake up to the feeling of Graham softly kissing his face as he profusely whispered thank you’s to Damon which would always make him smile.

Damon would then lead Graham out of bed and downstairs where Damon would make them both breakfast, they would then spend a good chunk of their day just sitting in Damon’s kitchen, talking.

Damon didn’t mind it at all though, he knew how hard it was to deal with anxiety and panic attacks on your own, feeling like you didn’t have anyone to turn to. While Damon’s anxiety wasn’t as bad as Graham’s it was still prominent, he would have the occasional panic attack and if it got to the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore he would shoot Graham the “I need you” text.

Graham knew exactly what it meant, no sooner would he receive the text he would be out the door and on his way to Damon’s, Graham would then return the favor that Damon had done for him so many times and hold Damon is his arms as he cried, ending the night in eventually falling asleep entangled in one another on Damon’s bed.

After climbing what seemed like endless flights of stairs from his own close to the ground floor dorm to Graham and Jamie’s halfway off the ground floor dorm, Damon reached the door of Graham and Jamie’s door, he gently knocked on it.

Seconds later Jamie flung open the door and wrapped his arms around Damon’s neck, Jamie was terribly shaky and it smelled like he had been smoking again.

“God, you have no idea how good it is to see you.” Jamie quietly exclaimed before pulling away from Damon and sticking his cigarette back in his mouth, Damon smirked.

“You just saw me a couple of hours ago.” Damon replied in his classic Damon Albarn sarcasm fashion earning a weary look from Jamie.

“You know what I mean.” Jamie replied letting Damon slip past him into his and Graham’s shared dorm.

Even though Jamie was like the mother of the group Damon was defiantly the emotional comforter, Damon could be there in a heartbeat if you needed a shoulder to cry on or even if you just needed someone to talk to, whereas if you were to put Jamie in a situation like that he would probably go running off like a bat out of hell, to go off and hide and smoke a cigarette or something like that.

Even though he was dashing, terribly charming and sweet, under all those layers he was still just as terribly frantic as he was as a kid.

“Where is he?” Damon asked softly.

“In his closet” Damon headed over to where Graham’s bed was, setting down the blanket, looking across from the bed at the closet door “One minute he was sitting on his bed, shaking like mad, I asked him what was wrong and then the next thing I knew he had grabbed his sketchbook and darted into the closet.” Jamie replied.

“I sat outside of that closet door for almost twenty minutes trying to coax him out before you texted me, he just kept yelling at me telling me to fuck off.” Jamie added before taking a long and shaky drag from his cigarette.

Damon sat himself in front of the closet door, he knocked on it softly.

“Graham, it’s me, love, I came to help. Are you okay?” Damon asked softly.

“I’m fine, just leave me alone.” Graham’s muffled response came from inside the closet.

“You don’t have to act like you’re okay, Graham, I’m worried about you, Jamie’s worried about you, everyone else is worried about you. So I’m not leaving till we get this resolved and get you out of that closet.” Damon replied trying his best not to raise his voice, it always made him angry when Graham lied about his feelings.

“Graham, if people did to you what you do to yourself, they could be put in jail. We care about you, Graham, please, just let us help you.” Damon added, there was nothing but silence on the other side of the door, the silence seemed to seep out from the closet, permeating the rest of Jamie and Graham’s dorm.

Damon looked up at Jamie who gave him that look of “I don’t know what the fuck to do, this is your job”.

“Graham, I’m going to open the door, ok?” Damon asked, there was still silence.

Damon reached up and gently turned the knob, he slowly opened the door to reveal an extremely disheveled Graham huddled in the corner of his closet, clutching his sketchbook close to his chest.

Graham’s hair was a mess, he was sweaty probably due to the lack of air flow in the closet and the fact that he had gotten himself so worked up, he looked as if he had been crying too, his eyes were bloodshot and his glasses were all smudged and there were tear stains down his cheeks. He had bitten his nails almost down to the nub and he was trembling like crazy.

It broke Jamie and Damon’s hearts to see Graham like this, this is the worst that Damon had seen Graham and this was the worst that Jamie had seen, well anybody really but especially Graham, his quiet but bubbly and funny room mate who was always smiling and giggling in his yellow stripey shirt with those big puppy dog eyes covered by his goofy glasses.

“Graham, love, you’re trembling, what’s wrong?" Damon asked, Graham gave no response "Tell us what’s wrong please so we can help you.” Damon stated, Graham just continued to tremble and stare at the floor.

“Here, why don’t you let me take your sketchbook, and we’ll get you out of that closet, ok?” Damon asked again but still Graham ignored him.

Damon reached over and removed Graham’s sketchbook from his now limp grip handing it off to Jamie, Jamie gingerly took the sketchbook and set it on Graham’s nightstand next to his bed.

Damon reached inside the closet again, this time he took hold of Graham’s hands and gave him a gentle tug to try and get him out of the closet.

“Come with me.” Damon said, Graham shook his head.

“Uh-uh.” Graham replied.

“Come on, Graham, just come here, you’ll be fine.” Damon reassured Graham but he still shook his head.

“No.” Graham replied.

“You’ll be fine, Graham, please, I don’t want to have to drag you out of there, but I will if it comes down to it.” Damon replied in a half-heartedly stern tone.

“No, please don’t make me, please.” Graham replied franticly.

Damon ignored Graham’s plea and began to drag him out of the closet, Graham frantically braced himself against the inside of the doorframe with his feet, trying to fight against Damon.

“No, please no, Damon please no!” Graham practically screamed as he was forcefully removed from the closet.

Jamie closed the door of the closet and immediately Graham broke down, Graham broke into sobs, hyperventilating and shaking violently. Damon immediately pulled Graham tightly against his chest.

“Jamie can you grab me the blanket please” Damon frantically asked Jamie.

“Of course.” Jamie reacted quickly pulling Damon’s blanket that he had brought with him off of Graham’s bed and draping it around the two, all the while Damon still on the floor holding Graham tightly in his arms.

Jamie went over to Graham’s ashtray that he kept on his nightstand and put his cigarette out before returning to join Damon and Graham on the floor. Jamie sat behind Graham and began to gently stroke his back to try and help him calm down.

“Shh… Graham, we’re not going anywhere, but you have to try and calm down, love, ok?” Damon affirmed Graham as he gently rocked him back and forth in his arms.

“I-I feel like I-I c-can’t breathe.” Graham choked out.

“Take deep breaths, you have to remember to take deep breaths… In, and out… In, and out… In, and out…” Damon coached Graham and pretty soon Jamie was doing it in sync with them as well.

After a few minutes of Damon coaching Graham and Jamie being the supportive friend, Damon and Jamie had finally gotten Graham to calm down, for the most part.

Graham had stopped shaking and hyperventilating, but he was still stuttering, silent tears were still rolling down his cheeks as he kept a firm grip on Damon’s sweatshirt.

Damon was still holding him, gently rocking him; Damon had taken one of his hands and began stroking Graham’s hair, Jamie was still rubbing Graham’s back.

“What are you thinking about?” Damon piped up, Graham sniffled slightly, he took one of his hands away from Damon’s chest for only a moment to dry his eyes and wipe his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and then returned it to Damon’s chest.

“Nothing.” Graham replied.

“I can tell you’re lying you know” Damon replied giving Graham a mom look which made Graham cower slightly “So why don’t you tell us what’s on your mind.” Damon added.

“You’ll think I’m crazy.” Graham replied.

Damon and Jamie both looked at each other before looking back down at Graham.

“Graham Leslie Coxon you are by no means crazy, whatever this is does not make you crazy.” Damon stated sternly.

“You’ll tell the rest of the guys, they’ll think I’m crazy, they’ll laugh at me.” Graham retorted.

“Regardless of what they think, Damon and I both know what an amazing person you are, Graham.” Jamie replied.

“And anyways, whatever this is I highly doubt it’ll change how the rest of the guys think of you, they won’t think you’re crazy, they certainly won’t laugh at you.” Damon added.

“We don’t even have to tell them if you don’t want, it can be our little secret.” Jamie added.

“Exactly, nobody’s perfect, Graham, not you, not I, not Jamie, certainly none of the rest of the guys are.” Damon added.

“We’re all a family, Graham, and we promise, we won’t let anything bad happen to you, I’m sure the rest of the guys wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you either” Jamie stated.

“If you fall, we will always be right there to catch you.” Damon added.

“We will always be there for you, Graham, always.” Jamie added.

There was silence for a moment which was broken by a sniffle from Graham, Damon was still holding him, by this point he had stopped rocking him but he was still gently petting his hair, Jamie was still rubbing his back as he and Damon patiently awaited Graham to answer.

Graham whipped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt again, a single tear trailing down his cheek and soaking into Damon’s sweatshirt.

“I-I-I’m sc-sc-sc-scared of t-the rain.” Graham stuttered before burying his face in Damon’s chest as he broke down in tears.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Jamie took his hand off of Graham's back and placed it on his shoulder instead.

“Graham, darling, why didn’t you just tell us?” Damon asked Graham gently as he placed his hand on the back of Graham’s head, cradling it against his chest.

“I don’t know, I thought you would think it was silly. I’m fine when I’m at home, it’s just, being here now is still strange to me, it’s just too strange!” Graham replied, slightly muffled by Damon’s chest.

“We’re just looking out for you, Graham; we’ll always look out for you.” Damon replied.

“We’ll always keep you safe, no matter what.” Jamie added.

A few minutes went by, the storm outside had calmed and so had Graham, Damon and Jamie had managed to move Graham up onto his bed, Damon and Jamie each took a side as they spooned Graham, sandwiching him in, all the while the blanket making the current setting even cozier.

Graham rested his head against Damon’s arm, his forehead pressed against Damon’s chest as he listened to his heart beat. Damon lay quietly as he played with Graham’s hair, his free hand resting on Jamie’s waist. Jamie laid peacefully, one hand engulfed in Damon’s blonde hair, the other wrapped around Graham’s midsection, clasping Graham’s free hand, their fingers intertwined.

“You know something?” Graham piped up.

“What’s that?” Damon asked quietly.

“You’re the only people I wanted to be with tonight.” Graham replied.

Damon smiled, chuckling quietly; he looked across from Graham to see that Jamie was smiling too.

Damon removed his hands from Graham’s hair and Jamie’s waist and instead wrapped an arm around Graham and an arm around Jamie, pulling them closer.

Wrapped in his blanket from home, in bed with his two favorite people in the whole world.

“You both smell so nice.” Jamie interrupted the moment eliciting laughter from Damon and Graham.

The trio then drifted off to sleep, engulfed in each other, warmed by a blanket, accompanied by the distant patter of a light rain.


	5. Rain Part 5

                Damon awoke the next morning; he looked down to find Graham’s head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around Damon’s frame. He looked over to see Jamie pressed up against Graham’s back, Jamie’s chin resting on the top of Graham’s head, his arms wrapped around Graham’s frame with his hands resting on Damon’s shoulder and mid-section. The blanket was tightly wrapped around the three of them.

                The sun was shining outside; the faint call of birds could be heard making last night’s storm feel like a distant memory. Damon shifted slightly, retrieving his phone from the floor where he left in last night he clicked in on to reveal his lock screen, the clock read 7:35am which meant it was still pretty early for breakfast.

                Damon saw that there were messages in the group chat, he clicked on the notifications.

 

                - cheeseboy: Is everything ok?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Yeah, what happened?

                - useless_ginge: You disappeared on us.

 

                Damon smiled, he pulled up the camera on his phone, reaching his arm as far out as it could go without waking Graham and Jamie, Damon smiled and snapped a picture of them all snuggled up together in bed. He pulled up the group chat again.

 

                - Dan_Abnormal sent a photo to the great escape.

                - Dan_Abnormal: All is well, Graham had a bit of a panic attack last night for reasons that I can’t disclose without his permission and Jamie was worried about him so he asked me to come and help get him calmed down, but we’re all alright.  <3

                - cheeseboy: IF YOU THREE DON’T STOP BEING SO CUTE TOGETHER I’M GOING TO HAVE TO SUE YOU.

                - useless_ginge: What do you know about law, Alex?

                - cheeseboy: I’LL HAVE DAVE SUE YOU.

                - Dan_Abnormal:  XD

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat sent a photo to the great escape.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Had my own baby that I had to take care of last night.  .-.

                - useless_ginge: Aww!  <3

                - cheeseboy: He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Noel’s like one of those Facebook parents that’s always posting pictures of their kid.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: As long as Liam’s around, it will always be that way.

                - Dan_Abnormal: Be careful what you say, Noel, he’s gonna see this when he wakes up.

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: …

                - Dan_Abnormal: …

                - cheeseboy: You’re gonna use this as blackmail aren’t you, Noel?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Oh you bet your ass I am.

                - cheeseboy: Figured as much.

 

                Damon smiled as he closed the chat, shutting off his phone and returning it to its spot on the floor.  He then flung his arms around Graham and Jamie and drifted back off into a peaceful sleep.

 

                ~ Time Skip – 9:15am ~

 

                Graham awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around him and a warm blanket covering his frame, he looked up to see Damon’s peaceful face sleeping soundly next to him, god he looked like an angel when he was asleep.

                Graham freed his hands and placed them on either side of Damon’s face and he began to pepper kisses across the whole of Damon’s face. This woke Damon, he smiled wildly, blushing and giggling like a school girl.

                “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…” Graham repeated this phrase quietly in between kisses which made Damon’s heart swell with pure adoration.

                Graham then turned his attention to Jamie who was somehow still asleep even with all the commotion that was going on in Graham’s bed; he always did sleep like a rock, much like Alex.

                Graham grabbed the sides of Jamie’s face and began peppering him with kisses, Jamie awoke smiling and laughing.

                “I love you; I love you both so much…” Graham said in between kissing Jamie, at this point Graham was now on top of Jamie pinning him to the bed as he kissed his face, Jamie all the while squirming and laughing and smiling like he was a schoolboy again.

                Damon beamed at this sight, once Graham was finished kissing Jamie he softly fell onto the man’s chest underneath him wrapping his arms around his neck. Jamie immediately wrapped his arms around Graham hugging him closer to his chest.

                Damon came over to join the two, lying next to Jamie, Damon reached over and began to pet Graham’s hair, Graham closed his eyes and smiled, humming with contentment.

                Jamie released one of his arms from Graham and wrapped it around Damon, Graham reached out to cup Damon’s cheek and they both smiled at each other.

                “Thank you.” Graham stated simply, Graham looked up at Jamie.

                “Thank you both.” Graham added.

                “For what, love?” Jamie asked.

                “For everything you two did for me last night, I don’t know what I would have done if you two hadn’t been there for me.” Graham replied.

                “You’re welcome, love, anytime.” Jamie replied.

                “We’ll be here for you, always.” Damon added.

                “Always.” Jamie added.

                The boys sat together in silence before Graham looked up at Jamie again.

                “Breakfast?” He asked.

                “Breakfast,” Jamie replied, Jamie then looked down at Damon “Breakfast?” He asked.

                “Breakfast!” Damon exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, heading towards the door where his Adidas sat.

                They were all still wearing the same clothes than they had had on from the previous night, Damon in his grey sweatshirt and black jeans, Graham in his yellow stripey shirt and grey baggy sweatpants and Jamie wearing one of his classic obscure graphic shirts that he probably found at a thrift store and his high waisted Levi’s.

                Damon slipped on his Adidas as he sent out a message to the group chat.

 

                - Dan_Abnormal: Breakfast?

                - cheeseboy: Breakfast?

                - jammy_dodger: Breakfast?

                - deadmau5-without-the-hat: Breakfast?

                - pretty-green-gentleman: Breakfast?

                - useless_ginge: Breakfast?

                - goldengrahamcracker: Breakfast!

 

                Jamie grabbed the keys to his and Graham’s dorm before slipping on his black and white checkerboard Vans, Graham emerged now wearing his glasses and a pair of oxfords, draped in Damon’s grey blanket. Damon and Jamie exchanged looks at him.

                “Really?” Damon asked as he and Jamie both smirked at Graham, Graham gave them both quizzical looks.

                “What? Don’t act like you haven’t done this at school before, Albarn.” Graham retorted as he made his way past Damon and Jamie and out the front door.

                Damon shot Jamie a look as if to say “Defend me, you asshole”, but Jamie simply replied with

                “Oh, he’s got you there, mate.” Jamie headed out into the hallway after Graham.

                “I still stand by my statement that you’re both right twats!” Damon yelled down the hall after them.

                “Better than being a plain ol’ twat like you, Albarn!” Graham retorted.

                Damon could hear laughter down the hallway as he shut the door to Jamie and Graham’s door, laughing as he ran down the hall after them.

 

                “Oh my god, when did you take that picture?” Graham’s question was slightly muffled as he had shoved his face into his hands to hide the fact that he was profusely blushing.

                Jamie laughed and wrapped an arm around Graham’s shoulder.

                “I think you look quite cute when you’re sleeping, Graham.” Jamie added pressing a kiss to the side of Graham’s head.

                “Stop it, Jamie!” Graham said as he lifted his head form his hands, smiling and playfully swatting at Jamie.

                “When did you take this picture of me, you twat?!” Liam exclaimed shoving his older brother’s phone in his face.

                “When you were sleeping on me, you dickhead.” Noel replied simply.

                “That never happened.” Liam retorted.

                “Oh, I have screenshots that would prove otherwise.” Alex piped up a grin spreading across his face; Noel turned and snickered with Alex who was granted with a glare from Liam before the younger Gallagher turned to face his older brother again.

                “Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do with them anyway, huh?” Liam challenged Noel who simply returned Liam’s question with a devilish smile before replying.

                “Reckoned I’d send them to Mum and Paul next time they checked in.” Noel replied an undertone of mischief evident in his voice.

                “No, please don’t!” Liam exclaimed as he practically lunged at his brother’s phone, trying his best to pry it from his hands.

                The group erupted into laughter as they watched the Gallagher brothers roughhouse with each other over a phone.

                The rest of breakfast consisted of photos sharing from the night before as well as a story-length explanation from Graham, Jamie and Damon as to what exactly happened.

                But as soon as everyone was made aware of it, it seemed like everyone forgot about it just as quickly as it was told to them.

                But as Graham looked around the table at all of his friends, still draped in Damon’s blanket with Jamie’s arm around him, he knew that he would not soon forget last night’s events.

                He thinks last night may have ended as one of the best nights of his life, which turned into a wonderful morning, surrounded by the people that he loved the most.

                Damon and Jamie especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Noel sends anothe picture to the group chat of him and Liam cuddling because LET ME HAVE MY SICK AND TWISTED FANTISIES PLEASE .^.


End file.
